The Effects Of Betrayal
by ktmossman0
Summary: After Annabeth Cheats on Percy, He is devastated, after a suicide attempt, he finds himself in Apollo's Palace where Apollo heals him. The gods once again offer him godhood and although he is unsure why he accepts. Can Percy recover and find happiness again?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's Point of View**

I wasn't sure what to do anymore, Annabeth and I had been together for nearly six years, but Apparently, she got tired of me and basically threw away all the plans we'd made for a life together. I'd been starting to think about proposing to her, but there's no point now since I saw her with another guy and it seems she's more interested in him than me these days.

She'd seemed a bit distant lately, but I hadn't even considered that she might be cheating on me, after all as far as I knew she still loved me just as much as I love her. Like we had planned we'd been going to the university in New Rome, but it seems like every time we get some peace when we can just be happy it eventually comes to an end sooner or later.

Obviously, I found out that she no longer wanted to be with me, but I almost couldn't believe it. I hadn't been able to bring myself to stay in New Rome after that, and I'd decided to leave despite my friends' protests. Camp Half-Blood wouldn't be any better, so I just left. It had been a few days since that day, and I had encountered quite a few monsters. Honestly, after Annabeth betrayed me I sometimes thought that it might just be easier to let one of the monsters kill me. I couldn't bring myself to do it though, and I just continued to kill them whenever they would find me.

I'd loved Annabeth so much, and now my heart was shattered. Since my fatal flaw was loyalty that just made it worse and I doubted that I'd get over her any time soon. Even if I did eventually move on, I didn't think I would be able to trust someone enough to have a long-term romantic relationship with them after Annabeth betrayed me.

Over the next few days, I just traveled trying to decide what to do with my life now that I wasn't returning to either of the camps. Although I considered returning to New York to stay with my mom and Paul. I quickly tossed that idea though since I would just put them in danger by returning. I hadn't even contacted them to tell them what had happened. I knew I should, but technically they probably wouldn't even be that concerned about me since she probably thought I was still in New Rome. For that reason, I put contacting them off for a little longer partially to avoid worrying them. I knew mom could always tell when something was bothering me so if I contacted her I would just have to explain what had happened and I wasn't ready to do that.

Over the next few days, I continued to travel defeating any monsters I encountered, but when there weren't monsters to fight I would usually end up thinking about Annabeth and how much she had hurt me. Dwelling on her betrayal certainly wasn't helping me but I just couldn't stop. After a while, though that lead to me doing something that you might consider cowardly, but at the time it seemed easier than living with the pain.

I tried to kill myself, but it seems that it wasn't my time to die since before I passed out I heard a voice in my head, a voice that was annoyingly familiar. The voice said that it wasn't my time to die. After that, I passed out and the next time I woke up I was somewhere else entirely. I could tell it wasn't the underworld, so I was sure I wasn't dead, but I still couldn't really figure it out. The room I was in looked like an infirmary, but I was sure it wasn't the one at Camp Half-Blood.

I'd guessed that I'd been sent here by the same person who I'd heard in my head since I could tell that my wounds were bandaged and if I hadn't been sent here I probably would have bled out and died. I finally figured out where I was when someone walked into the room. I quickly recognized that someone as Apollo. Great, I thought since I knew he would probably want me to explain what had happened, and I didn't really want to.

Apollo said, "what happened to you cuz, I came in here and found you lying there unconscious and bleeding,"

Forgetting that Apollo is the god of truth I came up with a lie to try and hide the fact that I'd inflicted the wound on myself. I replied, "I ran into a large group of monsters, one of them managed to get the better of me. I'm pretty sure the fates sent me here since I heard one of them speak in my head saying that it wasn't my time to die," Technically part of that was the truth since I was pretty sure it was one of the fates who spoke in my head and they must have sent me here for Apollo to heal me.

After I finished talking Apollo said, "Percy I'm the god of truth I know that the first part of that was a lie, what really happened?"

Great, I thought sarcastically, I didn't have much choice but to tell him even though I didn't want to. After all, there was no point in trying to lie to him again. Kind of annoyed I replied, "I tried to kill myself, are you happy now Apollo,"

The shock was obvious on his face after I finished answering and he seemed to be speechless at first. Once he finally found his voice again though, he asked a question that I'd hoped to avoid. He asked, "Why did you do that? I thought your life has been going well since the last war,"

Still pretty annoyed I replied, "walking in on your girlfriend having sex with someone else when you were thinking about proposing to her doesn't exactly leave you happy,"

I was pretty sure I saw Apollo wince slightly at the thought of what had happened to me

Even though he couldn't relate to what had happened to me even he was smart enough to realise that having the woman you love betray you would hurt like Hades.

Apollo spoke again saying, "I know she hurt you but that's no reason to kill yourself, it might be hard right now but give it time you can move on,"

I think he realised that I hadn't really paid attention to what he'd just said, I didn't think I could continue to live without Annabeth she was who I'd wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I'd hoped we'd get married, start a family, have a life together, but instead I'd found her with another guy clearly enjoying what they were doing.

I didn't just feel hurt though along with all the pain I was also kind of pissed at Annabeth mainly because the one time I'd asked about sex she'd immediately said no, saying she wanted to wait until after marriage. I'd agreed to wait and dropped the subject but the day I saw her with that guy she seemed like she wasn't too concerned about waiting until after marriage.

That was one fact I planned to keep to myself though no one else needed to know that particular detail. Instead of dwelling on that fact I asked Apollo, "What now? I don't suppose you're just going to let me leave once I'm healed,"

Honestly, the gods would be idiots if they did just let me go since I'd most likely just try to kill myself again and something told me they wouldn't want me to do that.

Apollo replied, "I guess I'll have to discuss that with the council since it seems we can't trust you not to harm yourself again,"

I just nodded, whatever happens, I would deal with it and I suspected that the other gods would like to keep me around except maybe the ones who didn't like me. not long after that Apollo left once he'd told me not to do anything stupid while he was gone. Obviously, I hadn't made any promises and considered what to do next, I suspected I probably wouldn't like whatever decision the gods would make so I considered just trying to avoid whatever it would be before Apollo came looking for me.

Despite that, something stopped me, and I waited to see what would happen next. Maybe there was a part of me that still wanted to live and made me hesitate about making another attempt to end it all. Whatever it was I stayed there until Apollo eventually returned. I asked him, "So what did you decide?"

Apollo replied, "You'll find out when we get there, I think you are healed enough to get up now,"

It did still hurt a little to get up but once I was on my feet I managed to walk to the gods' throne room. Apollo didn't just leave me on my own though, he walked with me just to be sure I could make it. Apparently, he didn't want to teleport me using his powers since I still wasn't fully healed. Once we got to the throne room we went in and I tried my best to bow to the gods but since I wasn't fully healed it hurt.

Apollo went and sat on his throne before Zeus spoke, he said, "Apollo has informed us that you attempted to end your own life and that he doesn't believe that you can be trusted not to make another attempt. He believes that you feel like you no longer have a reason to continue living. Due to this, we have decided to make an offer that if you accept you would have a new purpose. Perseus we are once again offering you immortality,"

Even though I had planned on declining after I heard what he'd said I actually considered their offer before I answered them. Even though part of me still felt miserable and wanted to decline, I think the fact that I was also angry at Annabeth stopped me. I thought that Apollo kind of had a point earlier, If I continued on with my life might be able to move on and start over I wasn't sure if I could, but something made me accept their offer. I wasn't sure if I was making the best decision, and maybe the fates were messing with me, but either way, I said, "I would be honoured to accept your offer, Lord Zeus,"

After the words left my mouth I wasn't sure if I had made the right decision, but I couldn't back out now, so I would just have to live with my choice. Moments after the words left my mouth the gods began to turn me into a god. If you're wondering if it hurt, it definitely did. The pain reminded me of when I'd bathed in the Styx, but I grit my teeth and made it through without screaming.

After the process had apparently finished the fates appeared and announced what I was the god of. I was the Olympian god of heroes, swordsmanship, tides, and courage. My sacred animals also ended up being a lion and a pegasus. I had to admit that I was stunned I was pretty sure Zeus and the other gods hadn't planned on making me an Olympian, but apparently that's what the fates wanted and even Zeus wasn't stupid enough to go against their wishes.

I had to admit that my domains sounded pretty cool, but I knew that I still wasn't sure if I'd made the right choice. regardless there was no taking it back now, so I would just have to get used to this new life and only time would reveal if I would be happy with my choice. I simply waited as the gods discussed my training and said that Riptide would be turned into my symbol of power.

While they were talking a new throne rose up which I knew had to be mine. I headed over to it, it had a sea-green wave pattern on the legs and an image of a roaring lion on the back. Based on what the fates had said it was obvious that unlike the other gods I would be able to help demigods and I Would kind of be another mentor to them in addition to Chiron. Apparently, if I ever had demigod children of my own I would be allowed to see them and help them, but I wouldn't be able to let them know what I am until they are at least twelve, so they wouldn't have to worry about monsters too early.

I doubted I ever would, but it was kind of nice to know that I wouldn't have to completely abandon my children if I did eventually have some. As you might have guessed Zeus wasn't happy about most of this and I got the feeling that if the fates weren't behind all this he probably wouldn't have gone along with it so easily.

I was informed that Apollo would be training me, and I was okay with that since I figured that was better than some of the alternatives. For one if I had ended up with Athena she would probably try and make my lessons as difficult as possible, either that or make the lessons extremely boring. Apollo was certainly one of the better options considering that he actually likes me, the only problem would be if he decides to make fun of me when I screw up or if he starts making haikus during a lesson, it could be a lot worse.

After the meeting ended Apollo and I left for my first lesson and since that lesson wouldn't involve weapons Hephaestus took Riptide to modify it. I'd decided that maybe this wouldn't be so bad, at least it would give me something to do. That would at least help me take my mind off Annabeth and that would be better than when I have nothing to do since when I'm bored my mind tends to go to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's point of view **

It had been a couple of days since I'd become a god, and I decided that I should really contact my mom and Paul and let them know what has happened to me. Although I wasn't eager to talk about how Annabeth had betrayed me I knew they deserved to know the truth. Despite that, I was still going to try and avoid telling them about my failed suicide attempt. I kind of felt guilty about it now since I realized how devastated they would have been if I'd succeeded.

When I'd done it I hadn't really been thinking about them or my friends, but since then I'd realized that trying to kill myself probably hadn't been the best idea. I wasn't sure if accepting Immortality was the best idea either, but I would have to live with my choice. Sure, I knew the gods could probably take away my immortality, but I doubted they would do it even if I wanted them to. Even if they were willing to do it, it seemed like the fates wanted me to be a god, so I doubted they would let me give up my new position even if I wanted to.

For now, I think I'm okay with my choice, and hopefully, it will stay that way. Eventually, once I complete some of my training I will have to visit the camps to reintroduce myself to them. Thankfully though that won't be for a while since I haven't learned much yet. I suspect that when I do visit the camps they will probably be shocked to learn that I had chosen godhood. Chiron will probably be less shocked since he's lived such a long time, there's probably not much that will surprise him.

After a lesson with Apollo, I went to my dad's palace. That's where I would be staying until mine was built. I wasn't really surprised that Triton and Amphitrite weren't exactly pleased by this, but I guess I couldn't blame them since I was technically more powerful than them both now even though I didn't know much about my powers yet. On top of that, they'd never really liked me to begin with.

One upside to staying in my dad's palace was that I could see Tyson when he wasn't working in the forges and since I hadn't seen him in a while that was nice. I decided that although I didn't really want to talk about what had happened to me I was going to Iris message my mom and Paul and tell them at least some of what had happened to me.

When I did they were pleased to hear from me, but they clearly noticed the slight differences in my appearance caused by me becoming a god. I was sure they could also tell that there was something bothering me, and I knew it wouldn't be long before they would ask about it. One of the first questions my mom asked was, "Percy what's wrong?"

I replied, "I found Annabeth cheating on me,"

Of course, they tried to reassure me that everything would be okay and eventually I would move on. As much as I wanted to believe their words were true I just couldn't bring myself to believe them yet, Annabeth had been everything to me and that made it hard to believe that I could be happy again. Their next question was why I looked different.

Truthfully the only differences in my appearance were that I was a little taller and more muscular but nothing else had changed other than the fact I was obviously more powerful than before.

I replied, "After what Annabeth did I left camp Jupiter, I just couldn't make myself stay when she was still there. I was out on my own for a while but eventually, I got hurt badly and if the fates hadn't sent me to Apollo we probably wouldn't be talking right now,"

Yes, technically I was vague about how I got hurt but it was hard enough to talk about how Annabeth had betrayed me. I would probably admit the truth to them eventually, but I knew that wasn't going to be for a while. I continued my explanation and told them how I'd chosen to become a god. Obviously, this news shocked them but after it sunk in it seemed they were okay with my choice.

After I told them that, I think they put the pieces together and realised that was why I looked different. I told them how the fates had insisted I become an Olympian and what my domains were. I told them that Apollo was training me and that I probably wouldn't be able to see them as often, but I knew I would still visit them as often as I could.

Days turned into weeks, and those weeks eventually became a month as I trained with Apollo and occasionally visited my mom and Paul. Since me becoming an Olympian had led to the council no longer having an even number of members we held a meeting and we all agreed to let Hestia have her throne back. I was pleased that the other Olympians had agreed to this because Hestia deserved to have one, after all, she's one of the eldest goddesses.

Although I certainly wasn't thrilled about it I knew we would probably visit the camps soon since I'd learned quite a few of my powers. I had to admit I was kind of looking forward to seeing Annabeth's reaction once she finds out about me but seeing her again would still be hard for me. I would just have to do my best to hide how upset I still am because of her. I wasn't sure how my friends would react, but I guessed they would most likely be shocked as well.

Ever since I'd become a god, I'd been noticing that women seemed to pay more attention to me than usual. I might have even noticed other men eyeing me occasionally. I usually ignore them all since I still wasn't interested in a new romantic relationship. After Annabeth, I didn't think I could trust someone enough for a romantic relationship to last. I'd loved Annabeth and I couldn't understand why she had hurt me the way she had. Most of the time I just tried not to think about her.

Eventually, the day came when we would be visiting Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to inform them that I'd become a god. I had a pretty good idea of how my friends and Annabeth would react, I figured they'd be shocked since I'd refused immortality before, so they probably wouldn't expect I would accept it now.

We were going to camp half-blood first and I was okay with that, at least it wasn't where Annabeth was since she'd stayed in camp Jupiter to be with the guy she'd ditched me for. The other gods went to Camp Half-Blood first to tell Chiron to gather the demigods, so they would all be there when I got there. I arrived not long after once I was sure that everyone would be ready.

When I got there, I heard Zeus telling the demigods that a new god had been added to the Olympian council, what my domains and symbols were, and some of my duties. Despite the fact that he'd already told them all that, I didn't think he'd said that the new god was me. Due to that, I appeared behind the other gods and once he finished telling the demigods and Chiron about me I moved forward planning to take my place among the other gods. Malcolm asked, "Lord Zeus, who is this new god?"

That was when I decided to reveal myself to the campers. Because they were able to sense my arrival, the other gods made room for me beside my father. After I stepped into the space, they'd created I heard a lot of gasps. Everyone looked shocked. Chiron seemed less shocked than the campers but that wasn't entirely surprising.

"Percy," Grover bleated sounding shocked. I confirmed that it was me and spoke to a few of my old friends before I had to leave since we still had to go to Camp Jupiter. It had been hard for me to go to camp Half-Blood since most of my memories with Annabeth happened there, and I didn't really want to remember them since she'd betrayed me.

While I was there, I told my closest friends to treat me like they always had. I also told Chiron the same thing. Chiron was Like a second father to me, so I didn't really want him to bow to me or use formalities so I just hoped he would do what I asked.

I was even less enthusiastic about going to camp Jupiter since that's where Annabeth was. Despite that, when it was time to go there, I steeled myself, and I went to Camp Jupiter with the other gods. I arrived in Camp Jupiter as my roman form, and I knew that Jupiter had already finished telling the legionaries about me. I looked at the crowd of demigods, and that's when I saw her. Annabeth was there as I'd expected, she was standing beside the guy she'd cheated on me with. I quickly looked away from her, I was already starting to get upset just from seeing her again, but I knew I couldn't let that show.

I could tell that the news of me becoming an Olympian shocked them, but then again that wasn't really surprising since last they'd heard I'd left camp Jupiter after Annabeth betrayed me and I hadn't been in contact with them since. Speaking of Annabeth, it looked like she was jealous of me, and maybe also annoyed, I could understand the jealousy, but I wasn't sure what annoyed her.

Did she not think I deserved godhood? I honestly didn't know or care, for that matter, what she thought didn't really matter to me anymore and although what she had done to me still hurt, I was trying not to think about that. Ever since I'd become a god I'd tried to just concentrate on my training. After I'd gotten my new weapons and armor, I'd started learning how to fight with dual swords rather than just using a sword and shield, like I always had.

The gods hadn't required me to learn that, I'd just decided to try learning that myself. I had more time on my hands these days, and I was used to spending a lot of time training so that's how I'd decided to spend some of my extra time. While I was at camp Jupiter my new swords took on the look of a Roman Gladius.

I thought that maybe now that Annabeth was at the Roman camp, she might keep quiet rather than making some stupid comment or insult toward me that she would most likely get punished for. If nothing else camp Jupiter was stricter than camp half-blood so not only could she really annoy me and the rest of the gods she might also get punished for it.

It seemed Annabeth was smart enough to keep quiet for now and I honestly preferred it that way. Like with any other god the Romans showed me respect, as my Roman form I was honestly fine with that. If I had been my usual self in my Greek form, I probably would have been annoyed by it, but my Roman form was different.

Now that I was a god, I wasn't sure what would happen in my life. For now, I would continue to concentrate on my training and attend any meetings that were called. It was also a part of my duties to visit the camps occasionally and help any demigods that needed me. I knew I would try to avoid encountering Annabeth as much as possible, but I also knew that I would probably end up talking to her eventually.

I spend most of my time training, but I also spend time with Tyson, and occasionally visit my Mom and Paul. I would probably also have my own Palace before too long so I wouldn't have to stay in my dad's for much longer. That was kind of a relief since that meant I would no longer have to put up with Triton and Amphitrite. I can understand why they don't like me but it's still kind of annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well, hello everyone, To those of you who were wondering this story is an AU where Percy is Bisexual, and he is eventually going to end up with Apollo. This took a while due to writer's block, but here it is. I had originally planned to include a smut scene in this chapter, but in the end, that didn't happen although it's still pretty obvious what Percy's up to. I will try to include some smut scenes in some of the future chapters but because I am new to writing them we will see what happens when the time comes.**

Percy's Point of View

It's been a little over a year since the camps found out about me becoming a god. How Annabeth hurt me didn't really bother me anymore, and I knew my feelings for her were gone. Despite that, I still try to avoid talking to her, and I still didn't think I could trust someone enough to have a new romantic relationship. I also knew that even if she begged at my feet, I wouldn't take Annabeth back. I knew she had realized just how much of a mistake she'd made after her cheating resulted in her getting pregnant. Not only that but the guy she'd cheated on me with, left her because he wasn't ready to be a father.

Unfortunately, as a part of my duties as a god, I have to visit the camps every so often to make sure that everything is okay and to help any demigods who might need me. Thankfully I've managed to avoid having to deal with her, but that might have been more luck than anything and I figured it would run out sooner or later.

The fact that I'd been training with Apollo meant that almost ever since I'd accepted godhood, he'd been helping me get over my depression, and made me realise that I could still find happiness despite Annabeth's betrayal. It's not that he hadn't tried to help me right from the start, I'd just been pushing him away at first and didn't let him help me in addition to training me. Eventually, though, I let him in, and I know he helped me a lot more than I like to admit.

More recently I'd decided that I didn't want to let what Annabeth did to me stop me from enjoying the rest of my life. I was immortal, so as far as I know, I have many years ahead of me, I didn't intend to spend the rest of my life alone because of her.

Much Like Apollo and a few of the other gods I prefer to stay in a younger form, so I usually look like I'm in my early twenties. Basically, the age I already was before I accepted Godhood. Due to that, I've noticed that I get a lot more attention from women, and sometimes even other men. I've known for a while now that I am bisexual, so that didn't really bother me. Due to my training, and him trying to help me recover from my depression, I'd been spending a lot of time with Apollo. Although he could sometimes be annoying, we got along well. Maybe a bit too well.

My training with him had not only taught me new things, but it also reminded me of something I already knew. What was that? You might ask, well it was something I was reluctant to admit. It reminded me that I was attracted to Apollo. The first time I'd met him I'd silently agreed with Thalia when she'd said he was hot but out loud I'd played dumb to avoid anyone possibly figuring out that I was probably either gay or bi. At the time I wasn't sure which one I was and I hadn't come out to anyone yet. I eventually realised that I had a crush on him, and I hadn't realised yet that I also had feelings for Annabeth. Once I did realise that I became certain that I was bi. I had already suspected that but my feelings confirmed it.

I hadn't really thought about Apollo much after that since I had more important things to think about with all the quests I went on. I didn't really think about him much at all after I started dating Annabeth, and I'd thought that my feelings for him had faded. Now that I was single again and he was training me I'd realised my thoughts about him hadn't really changed, my old feelings had resurfaced and now they became stronger than they had ever been. Despite all that, I wasn't really looking for a new relationship and even if I was, he didn't really seem like he could stay loyal to someone. The number of children he had at camp was evidence of that. Regardless, I still couldn't seem to stop thinking about him no matter how much I kind of wanted to.

One evening I was in my palace when Apollo and Hermes showed up. I've gotten pretty close to them since I accepted godhood, I consider Hermes a friend, and I kind of have mixed feelings about Apollo. I don't think he's noticed since he hasn't said anything to me about them. I try to hide them since I'm kind of nervous about how he would react. I know I'll never find out if I don't tell him, I just haven't gotten up the nerve yet. I also haven't come out to very many people, so that doesn't make it any easier either. How my previous relationship ended also makes me hesitate to find a new one.

Why did Apollo and Hermes come to my palace that night? Well, our conversation should help you figure it out. Apollo said, "come on Perce, it's been over a year since that daughter of Athena left you. I know you've moved on. Quit being a workaholic and put yourself back out there, you can find someone new,"

As much as I wanted to deny his workaholic comment he had a point. After I'd first become a god I'd focused on my training and my duties as a god to try and avoid thinking about Annabeth and how much she'd hurt me. I knew I was over her now, but I hadn't quite killed the habit of focusing on work.

I didn't really want to find someone new; for one, my last relationship had ended badly, and I really didn't want to be hurt again. My second reason was that I already knew who I would like to be with but so far, I haven't been able to find the nerve to admit that to him. Especially since he is often having one night stands, or occasionally even relationships with other people. because of that, I didn't know if he would want to stop that for me.

I also didn't think he had realized my feelings on his own, but I didn't know for sure. I also knew that if I tagged along with Apollo and Hermes there was still no guarantee that anything romantic would happen and even if I did meet someone it probably wouldn't become anything more than a one night stand. I wasn't sure I was ready for anything more than that. In the end, I still couldn't bring myself to admit how I feel to Apollo, so I ended up just going with them, and not saying anything about that.

When I went with them, I had done it more to shut Apollo up than anything, I hadn't intended for the night to end in a one-night stand, but things didn't really go to plan.

After I went with Apollo and Hermes, I found myself sitting at a bar, drinking, it was more for appearance's sake than anything. The mortal alcohol didn't really even affect me that much anymore. I just drank it to look more normal to the mortals who were around me. Apollo and Hermes had already wandered away from me for the moment, after all, I wasn't the reason they'd come here.

I chatted with the guy next to me for a bit before I got bored with the conversation and wandered off. I was planning on leaving soon, but my plans changed. I knew I wasn't looking for a new relationship or a one night stand, but the fact that I could help any demigod children I might have made me slightly less hesitant to be with a mortal woman. Sure if I do end up with a woman I will still try to avoid getting her pregnant but I was well aware that it could still happen. Of course, I could avoid all that completely if I get with a man, but I think how I feel about Apollo was also making me hesitate.

I ended up staying longer than I had originally intended, I had planned on just staying long enough so Apollo and Hermes wouldn't notice me leaving, but they were distracted now and I still hadn't left yet. I was delayed even more as a pretty redheaded woman, who appeared to be around my age, approached me. No, it wasn't Rachel, I doubted she would ever go to a place like this since she's the oracle. Sure to be the oracle the only thing she has to do is stay a virgin, so she could drink if she wanted to, it's just that the place I was at didn't seem like the kind of place she would be interested in going to.

Loud music blared from the other end of the room, and many people were dancing to it. Many others were drinking. Some people appeared to be celebrating, others looked like they might just be drinking for the fun of it. a few others looked like they might be trying to drown their problems in the fog of alcohol.

When the redhead started talking to me I thought about stopping the conversation before much could happen but I didn't. Instead, I let the conversation progress from small talk to break the ice, to blatantly obvious flirting. I'd already learned that her name was Lisa white. Along with her red hair she had brown eyes. The black dress she was wearing wasn't too revealing, it showed off her figure, and allowed me a slight glimpse of her clearly large breasts. I had to admit she was pretty, and I was attracted to her. So as that night continued, things were progressing quickly. As we talked I found out some more things about her, like a few of her interests. I also told her a few things about myself although for obvious reasons I avoided telling her that I was one of the Greek gods. I would tell her that eventually if I had to, and also only if she can handle knowing. For now, she doesn't need to know that.

It wasn't long before we were deciding to leave the bar, and we were instead headed to a nearby hotel. She was concerned about what it would cost and suggested getting an uber to her apartment, but I thought the hotel was easier for both of us. The cost wouldn't be a problem because I'm a god now I could make basically anything appear out of thin air so I thought getting money wouldn't be too difficult.

The hotel seemed like the best option since I couldn't take her to Olympus and I definitely wasn't going to take her to my mom and Paul's apartment. At that point, I had a pretty good idea of how our night would end, and the hotel was the best option for that. She hadn't drunk very much before we started talking and we hadn't gotten more after that so it's not like I would be taking advantage of her when we would most likely end up having sex.

If she decides she doesn't want things to go that far I would probably be a bit disappointed but I certainly wouldn't force myself on her, that's just plain wrong. I would never do that to anyone. Anyway, to get back to more pleasant thoughts, we went to the hotel and got a room for the night. Once we went in it wasn't long before the feelings we'd been holding back on the way there took over our minds. Things progressed quickly from a few kisses to removing each other's clothes. we continued on after that as she clearly wanted it just as much as I did. the only feelings involved might have been lust but that didn't make that night any less enjoyable as we spent a good chunk of it having sex, doing a few different positions in the process. When we got started I was in control. At first, I was taking it easy on her, not going as fast as I could have, but once she made it clear she wanted me to go faster I didn't argue. Pushing into her and then pulling out quicker than before. I still tried not to be too rough with her, I'm a god after all and much stronger than she was so I didn't want to hurt her by being too rough.

Anyway once we finished we fell asleep there. Not much happened the next morning other than her taking a shower before getting dressed in her clothes from the night before, as she walked around the room I couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction when I saw that she had a slight limp which meant she must be a bit sore from what we had done last night. Despite that, I got the impression that she'd enjoyed our night together. She'd. made that obvious while it was happening and just after we finished. Once she was dressed and ready to leave she gave me her phone number. I also took a shower just to keep up the illusion that I was a normal man and not a god. Under different circumstances, I could have cleaned myself instantly with my powers. After that, I also got dressed and walked with her back to the bar where we'd met, right to where her car was still sitting in the parking lot. We said our goodbyes before she went home. When she'd asked I let her think that one of the other cars in the parking lot was mine even though it obviously wasn't. I had given her my cell phone number as well since apparently all the gods had cell phones they could use. Sometimes they used them to get in contact with each other, but more often than not they were used to keep in contact with their mortal lovers. I had also been given one a while ago, but until now I hadn't really had any reason to use it except for occasionally calling my mom although I would usually Iris message her.

I didn't know if Lisa and I would end up getting in contact again, I guess only time would reveal that. I knew she might very well get pregnant from last night, because any thoughts I'd had about being careful to avoid that, vanished the minute we got in the Hotel Room. Honestly though that thought didn't really bother me too much. I'd known for a while now that I would like to have kids eventually, and if Lisa gets Pregnant I would do everything I could to help her and do my best to be involved in our child's life.

When I returned to Olympus, I teleported right into my palace. After that, I headed upstairs to get some different clothes before doing anything else. I was sure that the minute I leave my Palace, I would have to deal with Apollo bugging me about last night and probably also saying I told you so about getting me to leave Olympus and meet someone. I was trying to delay that conversation for as long as possible. I wasn't sure what else I could do to delay the inevitable though since I had already finished changing my clothes and there wasn't much else. After I went back downstairs I went into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of Ambrosia and poured myself a glass of nectar. After I finished those I'd completely run out of ideas of how to delay the inevitable, so now my only option was to brace myself for the comments that would come soon.

After I stepped outside of my palace I was expecting Apollo to show up. Since his palace wasn't far from mine it didn't take long. Just when I was thinking about going to visit my dad and Tyson, Apollo decided to show up. He appeared in front of me saying "Hey Perce how was your night?" By the end of the sentence, he was smirking at me knowingly. I was trying to avoid admitting that my night had ended the way he thought it had. Due to that I just said, "it was fine Apollo,"

His response to that was, "just fine? was she not any good?"

Groaning internally I realized I would have to admit that we'd had sex. I replied, "No Apollo, she was great. Just don't tell anyone about where I was Last night, and if Hermes knows, tell him to keep his mouth shut too," Apollo nodded, not bothering to argue. I think he knew that I could make him keep quiet if I really wanted to.

I wasn't really the kind of guy who would brag about how many women I've slept with. And at the moment I didn't really have anything to brag about. one woman isn't really anything to brag about unless you're a teenage boy, and even then it's probably not that big a deal. technically I had lost my virginity last night, although I hadn't admitted that to Lisa, and I didn't plan on admitting it to Apollo either. Honestly, I didn't care that I'd lost my virginity to a woman who I could barely call an acquaintance. I know most people say you should wait for someone you actually love, but I'd already done that with Annabeth and that clearly hadn't ended well.

I'm not sure what's going to happen between Lisa and me, at most we will probably just end up as friends with benefits, I really couldn't see myself having a romantic relationship with her, mainly because I already have romantic feelings for Apollo. I will probably find the courage to tell him about that sooner or later, Hades I'm the god of courage so I should have enough of it to tell the guy I like that I like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's Point of View  
After my encounter with Apollo I decided I would go visit my dad and Tyson. I hadn't seen them in a little while so I teleported to my dad's undersea palace. I knew Tyson's work schedule so I knew he wouldn't quite be finished yet. Due to that I went to find my dad first. I eventually found him in his throne room along with Amphitrite. Amphitrite glared at me before my dad rose from his throne and we left the room so we could have more privacy. "How are you doing Percy?" he asked me.  
"Good, Apollo said I'm almost done with my training. I only have a few lessons left. I'm not sure what I'll do after that,"  
He nodded, "you don't have to answer this , but Since you've moved on from that Athena spawn, is there someone else that you're interested in?" How did he even know to ask that? had he seen me looking at Apollo or something? I didn't know. In the end I didn't answer. I didn't want to tell him about my feelings for Apollo, I wasn't even ready to tell him that I was bi.  
I was pretty sure my dad wouldn't judge me once he found out about my sexuality since I was pretty sure he'd had at least one gay relationship in the past considering there was a "myth" about it. I wasn't sure what he'd think about my feelings for Apollo. For now I wasn't going to mention them to him. I also didn't plan on letting him find out about how I'd spent last night. wasn't sure how he'd react to that either.  
I knew the only way he was going to find out about Lisa would be if she got pregnant from what we had done. If that happened dad would only find out because he had the right to know about his grandchild. I wasn't sure what would happen in my future but I guess only time would tell. Dad and I didn't talk too much longer before I left to go see Tyson.  
He was happy to see me since we don't always get to see each other as much as we'd like. We spoke for a while and it was nice to see him again. I didn't do much else that day, other than another lesson with Apollo where he used it as an opportunity to tease me about last night. I did my best to ignore him since I didn't want to talk about that. Not much else happened that day, except for the fact that I decided to call Lisa. That day we just talked. I didn't go visit her, so nothing sexual happened between us. At most we just flirted over the phone. I was sure we would see each other again though, and the previous night probably wouldn't be the only time we would end up having sex, but I guess I would find out when I see her again.  
A couple weeks passed, and I did end up visiting Lisa a few times, We did end up having sex again during some of those visits. Our relationship wasn't purely sexual though, since I think we were becoming more like friends with benefits. After all, during some of the time we spent together we just talked and did other things that mortal friends normally would. I also knew that neither of us wanted our relationship to become a romantic one. Thanks to what Annabeth had done to me, and my feelings for Apollo I didn't want anything more than occasional sex. It seemed that's all she wanted as well, although She hadn't really said why.  
During some of the time we spent together I learned some things about her. Apparently her dream was to become an actress on Broadway since she had always loved theater. She was also taking courses to become a nurse just in case that doesn't work out. She likes being able to help people so that's the main reason why she chose nursing as her backup plan.  
today started out pretty normally, but it seemed my luck had run out when it came to avoiding Annabeth. Every so often I visit the demigod camps to see if everything is going normally and to help any demigods who might need it. Late in the afternoon, I was walking through camp Jupiter when I decided to head toward temple hill, I knew that a temple for me had been built there, and I had never actually gone to see what it looked like in person. I would always sense it when someone sacrificed something to me there, I'd just never seen the building itself.  
My plans were interrupted though as Annabeth walked over to me. I tried to ignore her and kept walking but she just followed. Technically I could have teleported away, but I figured I might be able to make her realise that I didn't want anything to do with her anymore so she might leave me alone the next time I visit the camp. "What do you want?" I asked her, annoyance clear in my voice.  
"Percy-"  
I interrupted her before she could finish her statement, "Don't call me that Annabeth Chase. Only my friends and family can call me that," she looked like she wanted to interrupt but I just kept on going. "And you are neither. you destroyed any chance of that when you decided to cheat on me. You've probably been fucking any guy that would take you ever since. That's probably the real reason why he left you,"  
"So what if I have been sleeping around, you're still a virgin how pathetic is that?"  
I started laughing and that clearly surprised her. Obviously she stupidly thought that I hadn't moved on. still laughing I said, "Oh Annabeth I am not a virgin in fact I spent the other night with a rather pretty redhead who I met back in New York,"  
"Was it Rachel?"  
I laughed again, "No I'm not going to steal Apollo's oracle, although if she was still available I wouldn't turn her down. There's more than one woman with red hair in New York Annabeth, in case you've forgotten it's a big city,"  
she scowled before turning and walking away. Hopefully she will leave me alone from now on.  
Normally I wouldn't tell anyone about my sex life, but Annabeth was annoying me and I wanted her to realise that I'd moved on so she couldn't get me back. Based on what I'd said she probably assumed that I'd slept with multiple people since she cheated on me. After all, I hadn't admitted to her that I'd only slept with one woman a few times. I just hoped that what I'd said to her wouldn't get back to the other gods. I would prefer not to be the subject of Olympus gossip for who knows how long.  
Now that Annabeth had left I continued toward Temple hill, I wasn't sure if anyone had heard what Annabeth and I had said, but I certainly hoped no one had. Once I was done walking around temple HilI I decided to take a walk through New Rome to speak with some of the legionaries. Before I entered the city I willed my swords to go to my palace until I needed them again.  
I spoke to Terminus for a moment, before I continued into the city. As I walked down the streets of New Rome I spoke to some of the legionaries, most of whom were retired veterans. I eventually met a woman who was around my own age, she had brown hair that was tied back in a braid, and blue eyes. I was pretty sure I'd seen her in the city before I just hadn't spoken to her until now. She was clearly surprised to see me in the city, but she greeted me with respect by bowing and then saying, "Lord Perseus."  
I was in my Roman form which was a bit different than my Greek one. It was more accepting of formalities than my Greek one. She asked me why I was there, and I explained that. We continued to walk through the city as we talked and I learned more about her. She knew a lot about me already since both camps know a lot about me. As for her I could have found out a lot about her if I had used my powers but I let her tell me herself.  
Her name is Olivia Moore, she was a daughter of Venus, and as you might have guessed she was hot. unless you were blind there was no way you wouldn't notice her good looks. Even a gay man would have to at least acknowledge that she was pretty. I continued talking to her, but as we walked and talked my mind kept wandering to rather inappropriate places, all of which included Olivia. I would snap myself out of it for a bit, but it wasn't long before my mind would wander back to how she would look with her clothes off. Somehow even with them on she managed to make sneakers, jeans and a t shirt look sexy, so with them off... I forced my mind back to more appropriate thoughts, but at one point she got slightly ahead of me and I found my gaze drifting downward until it landed on her ass, I had to force my gaze back up so I wouldn't be staring like a creep.  
before long we came across a coffee shop. It had been awhile since I'd had coffee so I decided to suggest we go in. she didn't argue. We ordered our drinks and I handed over a few denarii to pay for them.  
We sat down at a table and continued to talk as we drank our coffees. I think everyone in the shop had been surprised to see me, but then again everyone we had passed on the way there probably was too. I learned a few more things about Olivia. For instance, she said that she was taking classes at the college.  
Even as we continued to talk I sometimes found it hard to stop myself from looking at her breasts. technically I couldn't see much of them since she was wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt and jeans, but I could see enough of their shape through her shirt to know that they weren't exactly small.  
I would also be lying if I said there was no flirting involved in our conversation. I also got the impression that the attraction between us was mutual. A pretty good indication of that was when she straight up told me she was single. After we finished our coffees I actually considered leaving before things went any further. I mean I don't have to fuck every woman I meet, but then again if an opportunity appears to get with a super hot woman I might as well go for it.  
I was sure that I wouldn't end up in a romantic relationship with Olivia since I wasn't ready for a new one yet, not to mention that I already have feelings for Apollo. In the end I decided that I wouldn't turn her down. She suggested that we go to her Apartment, but I had a better idea. I told her what it was and she seemed pretty surprised but agreed. After that I told her to close her eyes and hold my hand, then I teleported us to my palace on Olympus.  
After we got there she looked around the room and then we didn't hold back anymore as we went upstairs to my bedroom. We quickly went from kissing to removing each other's clothes. After that, she took my dick in her mouth and she managed to take in most of it. what she didn't manage to get in she began to rub with her hands. we were in my bed as she licked and sucked on my dick. Her hands moved upward as she started rubbing my balls. she seemed to know what she was doing , as she kept causing loud moans to escape my mouth. I knew my climax would be coming soon and I warned her about that, moments before my cum squirted into her mouth.  
Not long after that I decided to return the favor as I stuck two fingers into her And began thrusting them in and out, in and out. she moaned in pleasure, then I added another finger and continued thrusting. I ran my free hand along her thigh, and then began rubbing her clit. she let out another louder moan and I could tell she was nearing her orgasm. Sure enough moments after I noticed that, her juices squirted over my hands I licked them off as I let Olivia have a short break.  
It wasn't long before she was ready for more. We changed our positions before I began fucking her doggy style. I started out slowly so she could get used to my size, but it didn't take her long before she was saying "Please my lord fuck me harder, faster," I was surprised by her use of the formal title and how submissive she sounded but they had a different effect on me as well, turning me on even more as I increased the pace of my thrusts. Now I was quickly thrusting my dick into her tight pussy. We both moaned several times as I kept up a quick steady pace. she came first , which only brought me closer to my own orgasm as her walls tightened around my dick. After a few more thrusts I came as well my seed squirting inside her.  
We laid there in silence for a few moments as she caught her breath. I wasn't that tired, I could have kept going, but I'm a god and she's not. I was sure no demigod could handle a god who was using their full strength and speed. I hadn't required her to call me by any formal titles so what she'd said earlier was just dirty talk to get me to speed up.  
Olivia finally said, "That was great," I smirked in response before replying, "Yes it was,"  
Slightly disappointed Olivia said, "I should get back to camp before anyone starts wondering where I went. Is there a bathroom around here somewhere?"  
I told her where the bathroom was, and she got up off the bed and started looking for her clothes. As she bent over to pick up her panties I got a clear view of her ass. because of that I felt myself starting to become aroused once again. I considered suggesting we have shower sex, but I restrained myself knowing we'd done enough for one day and she needed to get back to Camp Jupiter. Preferably before anyone figured out that she'd left with me and what we had probably been doing.  
I cleaned myself and the bedsheets with my powers before going to gather up my own clothes. Olivia had already left the room and gone to the bathroom, so I knew I was going to take her back to the legion once she was ready. I would try and stay in contact with her but it would be more difficult than with Lisa since Olivia didn't have a cell phone. I guess I would just have to see her when I visit the camp.  
After she came back I was also ready so I teleported us back to Camp Jupiter. before we went our separate ways. She asked, "Will I be seeing you again sometime?"  
I replied, "Sure,"

I was just hoping that no one would find out where we had gone or what we had been doing. I returned to Olympus and changed back to my Greek form. I didn't do much else that day other than flipping through Hephaestus tv looking for something worth watching

A/N I probably won't be adding any more ocs for a while. I hope the sex scene is okay I haven't written very many of them before. Next chapter will probably have the first gay sex scene and I have never written one of those before so it might take longer.

I realise Percy probably isn't bi in canon although it's never outright stated in the books as far as I can remember. But this is a fanfic and the whole point of fanfiction is so fans can write and read stories that wouldn't happen otherwise anyway mini rant over. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you are enjoying my story so far. Due to the Coronavirus I will probably be posting chapters for my stories more often than I have been and I am hoping to update some of the ones I haven't updated in a while. If you want to, you can check out some of my other stories. most of them include Percy Jackson, although a few of them are crossovers. I don't ship Percabeth so none of them are Percabeth stories. You can read them if you want. If you don't, well that's fine to I can't force you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's Point of View**

I was honestly enjoying being a god so far, for starters I didn't have to worry about being killed by monsters, or the gods for that matter, but of course being able to get women or men without too much difficulty was certainly an added bonus. Sure I hadn't been with any men yet, but I was sure that I could if I tried since I had seen a few men eyeing me since I'd become a god.

I would probably tell Apollo about my feelings soon since I wouldn't see him as much once my lessons with him end. I was just trying to work up the nerve to do it. I knew that he was bi, or possibly even pansexual, I wasn't sure, I just knew that he had been with men before. The only story I knew was the one about him and Hyacinthus which had ended tragically like basically every other story from Ancient Greece.

Of course I was pretty sure my story wouldn't end tragically now since I was a god but I still wasn't one hundred percent sure. The only problems I had with telling him about my feelings were that I wasn't sure if he would share my feelings, and I also didn't know if he would stay loyal to me considering how he usually behaves.

But then again I wasn't sure I was ready to commit to one person either. I was still kind of worried about whether Apollo would stay loyal to me, and I couldn't deny that I had been enjoying spending time with Lisa and Olivia considering that time sometimes included sex. Of course I couldn't spend all my time with gorgeous women, and I still had to fulfill my duties as a god. I do still visit my family and friends sometimes. I'm not constantly looking for someone to have sex with. In fact I turn down most of the people who are interested in me. Especially since there are a lot of them nowadays.

At this point I've pretty much gotten used to the stares that I get from almost everyone I encounter on Olympus or in the mortal world. I still don't really like getting them though. Hell even Aphrodite tried to make a move on me once, I was kind of tempted to agree but I decided not to get caught up in the Olympian soap opera that already includes her, Ares and Hephaestus. I wasn't interested enough to warrant provoking Hephaestus and Ares. She seemed disappointed, but hasn't bothered me since. I was thankful for that and I just hoped she didn't know about what Olivia and I had done. That was another reason why I had refused Aphrodite. I don't think Olivia would have told her, especially since with the exception of myself the Roman gods rarely visit Camp Jupiter. Most of them usually only do it if a war is coming. Like when Juno and Mars visited there during the giant war. Some of them might contact their children through their dreams but I didn't know for sure. Either way I doubted Venus knew that I'd had sex with her daughter. Honestly, she probably wouldn't care even if she did know.

A few days passed without anything unusual going on, I fulfilled my duties as a god, visited my friends and family, and I spent one evening with Lisa.

Today I would be visiting Camp Half Blood. I left my palace, teleporting to the camp. I went to speak to Chiron first and he told me that everything at camp was normal, or at least as normal as you can get at a training camp for demigods.

After I finished talking to him I said hello to some of my friends. As I walked through camp I didn't see Nico anywhere, and I wanted to talk to him before I left since he was one of my friends. I asked a random demigod that I didn't recognize, "do you know where Nico is?

he replied, "Nico di Angelo? yeah he's in the Hades cabin. he's barely left the place since yesterday afternoon. I heard rumors that Will broke up with him,"

I was shocked to say the least, I didn't think Will would do that to Nico, he seemed like such a nice guy. Of course I knew that was just a rumor and might not even be true. I certainly found it hard to believe. I knew I might find out from Nico once we start talking. If he even wants to talk.

Once I reached the Hades cabin I knocked on the door not wanting to inrude if he didn't want me to. I heard Nico's voice come from inside the cabin, "Go away,"

I hesitated, concerned for him and asked, "What's wrong Nico, are you okay,"

"Percy?" he asked, seeming surprised.

"Yes it's me Nico, what's wrong?"

Nico was silent for a moment before saying with slight annoyance, "Come in,"

As soon as I entered the cabin I could tell that Nico looked upset, "What's wrong," I asked again.

Nico said, "I don't want to talk about it,"

I didn't push him again and we sat in silence for a while. He eventually decided to tell me. He replied, "Will and I had a fight yesterday, and he broke up with me,"

I was surprised that the rumor that kid told me was true.

"Have you tried to talk to him? Maybe you could still fix things between you,"

"No, I don't know if he wants to fix things,"

"You won't find out if you don't try," I pointed out.

I knew I definitely wasn't the best person to be giving relationship advice since my last relationship had ended badly and I couldn't bring myself to try to be in a new one right now.

Nico was silent for a while and I wasn't sure if he was going to say anything else, I thought maybe he was going to ask me to leave.

for the moment he was silent, but I also noticed that he seemed to be trying not to stare at me.

I knew that he used to have a crush on me. When he told me that, I was surprised mainly because I didn't realise he was gay and the fact that he'd had feelings for me had also been a surprise. I had always just seen him as a close friend, although he was kind of cute when I thought about it. I'd just never had any romantic feelings for him myself.

Suddenly I was taken by surprise when Nico kissed me. He had told me his feelings for me had faded yet here he was kissing me. I was certainly surprised, but after a moment of hesitation I decided to kiss him back. After we separated, Nico looked at me in surprise before saying, "I thought you were straight,"

I smirked at him in amusement and replied, "No Nico, I've known for a while now that I'm bi, It's just that Annabeth was the first person I really fell for,"

My mind flashed to the other people I liked before I started dating Annabeth, Apollo, Calypso maybe, I wasn't sure about her, and of course Rachel. I'd also thought Luke was good looking although I never had any romantic feelings for him considering he spent most of his time trying to kill me.

Now that Nico knew the truth about my sexuality, and we had already shared one kiss, our lips soon met once again.

**Third person pov**

Nico was surprised to learn that Percy wasn't actually straight. When Percy had come into his cabin Nico had found it difficult not to stare at the son of Poseidon, turned Olympian god. Nico had thought that his feelings for Percy had faded but now he was starting to doubt that. He wasn't thinking clearly when he suddenly kissed Percy. When he realised what he'd done he felt his face heating up, and he was about to pull away. Much to his surprise Percy started to kiss him back.

Nico had never really expected to ever share a kiss with the guy he'd had a crush on for years. Percy had seemed to like Rachel and then Annabeth so Nico assumed he was straight. By the time Percy and Annabeth broke up Nico had found Will. Now nico was torn. He was sure he loved will, but his feelings for Percy resurfacing left him with doubts. Nico knew he wasn't technically cheating on Will since Will had broken up with him the day before, yet as his time with Percy went on he would eventually find himself feeling a bit guilty. The first kiss he'd had with Percy led to more, and he soon found himself wanting more than just kisses. The fight he'd had with Will hadn't been their first, and it had been a while since they'd last had sex. Now it seemed Percy was having similar thoughts, based on the look on his face. Yet as Nico was wanting more Percy spoke while eyeing one of the coffin shaped beds, "No offence Nico, but this place really kills the mood,"

Nico didn't really blame him and asked if he had a better idea. Percy suggested his palace on Olympus. it wouldn't kill the mood, and they could be sure that no one would see them there. If they stayed in Hades' cabin there was a chance he might see them and neither one of them wanted that. All they wanted was some time alone so they could satisfy their desires. The fact that Percy's palace included a larger bed was just an added bonus. Although this was a first for Percy he wasn't really nervous as they continued what they had started in the Hades cabin. Percy began to run his hands over every inch of Nico's body starting with removing his shirt. It wasn't long before they had removed all their clothes, leaving their bodies completely exposed. Nico was no longer thinking about his ex boyfriend, nor was Percy thinking about Apollo. They were both caught up in the moment wanting nothing but each other.

"I want you in me," Nico whined as Percy was taking longer than he liked.

Not long afterward Percy summoned a bottle of lube from seemingly nowhere, as he prepared to do what Nico wanted. Once he was ready he thrust his dick into Nico's ass. As he continued he couldn't help but notice that he was tight. they both moaned repeatedly as Percy continued. Back before Nico thought his feelings for Percy had faded he had fantasized about having sex with Percy, he just never thought he would actually get to experience it. Now he was and even if this was the only time he got to experience it, it wasn't something he was going to forget. As Percy continued thrusting in and out of Nico both of them moaned repeatedly especially after Percy increased his pace. Eventually they both came and Percy moved from his position above Nico.

Now that they had finished they both had a lot on their minds, Nico knew Percy didn't actually have feelings for him, It wasn't that hard to tell, but he honestly Hadn't cared and he wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was his old feelings for percy returning, or maybe he just wanted someone after how his relationship with will had ended. He wasn't sure why he'd chosen to kiss, and then have sex with Percy. He decided not to think about it anymore since he had enjoyed their time together. He also wasn't sure what he would do now. He could try and fix things with Will or just stay single for a while and see what happens. He knew he probably couldn't be with Percy so he would either have to move on or go back to Will. Either way he needed more time to decide.

In hindsight Percy thought that having sex with Nico probably wasn't the best idea, not because he didnn't enjoy it, he was just concerned that he might have been leading Nico on, making him think that they might be able to be together when Percy knew that they couldn't for multiple reasons. Percy knew that this would probably be the only time that he would be with Nico as anything more than just friends, Nico was now only the third Person who knew about his sexuality. The first two had been his mom and Paul. He hadn't even told Annabeth before she had ditched him. Of course his mom and Paul had accepted him. His mom had said she would love him no matter what, and Paul had said something similar. Regardless, that wasn't what Percy was concerned about at the moment. He was more concerned that Nico might think that what they'd done could mean they could become more than just friends.

He decided he needed to find out if Nico did take it that way, and if he had he would have to try and let him down easy. Percy straight up asked Nico about it. and much to his relief Nico had recognized that this had probably been a one time thing and it didn't mean they would become romantically involved. For Percy it had just been sex, something he had rather frequently these days, although Nico didn't know that.

Percy took Nico back to Camp Half Blood, and when he was about to leave Nico seemed to be in a better mood than when Percy had found him. Percy wasn't sure what Nico was planning to do now that he was single again, but he just hoped Nico would be able to find happiness after everything he had been through in his life so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's Pov**

My life has certainly continued to be eventful since I'd become a god. It seems like I always have something to do even if it's just visiting friends or family. Of course we haven't had any council meetings since the winter solstice, so I have a lot of time to myself. Some of that is taken up by helping demigods find their way to the camps and completing my other godly duties, and there is also finishing up my training. Other than that though I'm usually not that busy.

On my last visit to camp Jupiter Annabeth had left me alone so maybe she had realised I didn't want anything to do with her. During that visit to the camp, a conversation with Reyna had gone from businesslike to flirting rather quickly and after that we had ended up in her praetor's house. It quickly became evident that she wasn't a virgin, and I was slightly curious who else she had been with. She might have been with Jason before he and I got switched. I just didn't know and it didn't matter that much to me. All I really cared about was what we were doing at that moment. and I focused on thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace as she moved her hips upward to meet my thrusts. If Hera hadn't made me remember Annabeth when I first came to camp Jupiter as a demigod I might have agreed to be with Reyna since I certainly thought she was attractive, and I probably could have developed feelings for her over time, but that wasn't how things had turned out, and at the time I had stayed devoted to the bithch who would eventually cheat on me.

I had only been with Reyna that one time, not because I wasn't really interested in her, I certainly thought she was attractive. She was often busy, being a praetor and all, we just hadn't had another opportunity. Like with Olivia I had been in my Roman form when I was with her. I still go to Olivia sometimes but not that often. It's just because I'm not at the camp that much either since I spend most of my time in my Greek form, and the praetors seem to have everything under control there.

Not too long ago Apollo and Hermes had thrown a party on Olympus for no obvious reason other than they felt like it. I had gone mainly because Apollo wanted me to. and well, I hadn't been there very long before a nymph started flirting with me. Normally I wouldn't go for nymphs since they aren't really my type but she was kind of pretty. I was sure she was some kind of water nymph, probably a naiad. That was proven true when we left the party and she led me to a surprisingly deep Lake. That's when we really got started after we got into the water and sunk to the bottom. I am the god of tides so I still have power over water, and I completely took advantage of that. I hid my power so no one could find me, and used my powers to manipulate the water so no one could see us from above. I wasn't sure if that was enough since my dad might be able to see me if he happened to come across the lake but I doubted he would.

Now that we were almost completely certain that we would be safe from prying eyes, we quickly got started. We progressed through foreplay and then moved on. I had formed a bed out of some of the water around us and that's where we were as I began to fuck her. It seemed that she was no virgin either although that didn't really surprise me. I suspected that she was probably older than she looked as well, although I could be wrong about that. Either way I didn't really care as we were already in the middle of having sex. That night had ended pretty well considering we stayed there for a while, doing a couple different positions before we were satisfied.

I found out yesterday that Apollo and Hermes would be throwing another party and although I was planning on going I didn't think I would end up leaving with someone again. The only way that might happen would be if I admitted my feelings to Apollo and he reveals that he also has feelings for me. I doubt that will happen though. I didn't have anything important to do today, so I decided to visit some of my family.

I decided to start with my mom and Paul. Of course they had no idea what I had been doing during some of my spare time, they would probably be shocked if they did. And mom might even scold me although I suspect at most she would just remind me to use protection. Either way they weren't going to find out.

As I Arrived in their apartment they came over and hugged me before we all went to sit down in the living room. "How are you doing Percy?" My mom asked,

"Good Mom," I replied.

"What have you been doing since the last time we talked?" Paul asked.

"Nothing new really, training, visiting the camps and Dad,"

"Are you happy now Percy?"

"Yes mom, I think I made the right choice when I accepted godhood,"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy Percy,"

I knew that although they didn't say it they both miss me now that I can't stay with them. I'm sorry about that and miss them too sometimes but I just can't see them as often now that I'm a god. At least I know they are safe now that I'm not staying with them.

After I left I headed to my dad's undersea Palace so I could see him and Tyson. I spoke to him for a while, telling him about how my training was going, and whatnot. I also decided it was time to tell him that I was bi. If I end up with Apollo or some other guy he would find out anyway, and I didn't think he would judge me for it considering he had at least one relationship with a guy in the past.

It seemed I was right since he was fine with it and he wasn't even that surprised. That was a relief, When I went to see Tyson He gave me one of his almost bone crushing hugs. I think he still likes Ella and he visits her as much as he can.

Not much else happened that day, or the next one for that matter, It was the day of the party when something totally unexpected happened. The party was relatively normal at first, food and drinks sat out on tables, music played,and people were dancing. I wasn't doing much. I'd had a couple drinks and some food but I wasn't really interested in dancing so I was basically just standing around, sometimes talking to the other people who were there.

Apparently someone noticed my lack of interest in the celebration. I realized that, when someone walked over to me, it took me a moment to realise who she was.

"Hecate?" I asked to confirm my suspicions.

A Hint of amusement on her face she replied, "Yes Perseus,"

I had pretty much gotten used to people calling me by my actual name, so her using it didn't bother me. My close friends and family still call me Percy but they are the only ones who do.

I said, "I didn't really expect to see you here,"

she replied, "Well, normally I wouldn't be, I came to find you,"

I was surprised by that for multiple reasons, but the main one was that when she said that, she sounded like she was flirting with me.

Sure I know a lot of people are interested in me these days, but her interest still surprised me. She said, "Since you don't seem to be enjoying yourself here, why don't you come with me, I, and a few others wish to speak with you, "

Curious, I decided to go with her. So we teleported away from the party.

"Where are we going?" I asked before we left.

"You will find out soon enough,"

I wasn't quite sure what she was planning, sometimes she sounded like she might be flirting with me, other times it seemed like just a normal conversation. I was confused because I also didn't think she was a threat. She put her hand on my arm before transporting us to our destination, whatever that was.

Once we arrived I noticed that we stood before a large building that could probably be considered a mansion. to confirm my suspicions I asked, "Is this where you live?"

"Yes Perseus, follow me,"

I did and we entered the building. I followed her until we came to a large room where I saw several other minor gods. I also finally got an answer for why Hecate had taken me there. Well, I didn't get a complete answer, but it was better than nothing for now, and I was starting to come up with a theory about the other reason why. Hecate said, "I brought you here because we want to thank you for getting us and our children the recognition we deserve."

the way some of them were looking at me made me suspect that they wanted to thank me with more than just words and I wasn't against the idea. To keep my mind off what might happen, I looked at the minor gods who were there, in addition to Hecate, Tyche, Eros, Hebe, and another goddess who I think was one of the muses was also there. I also knew that two of them were technically married, but Heracles could go jump in tartarus for all I care, I suspected Hebe was a better person than he deserved even though I didn't really know her. I honestly didn't care if I pissed off Heracles since I was sure I could defeat him if I had to.

Despite how hot Eros is, I know he has a wife, and I didn't really want to help him cheat on her. I was torn between the fact I thought he was hot and how I didn't want to be a part of him cheating on his wife. I was telling myself that it would only be this one time, and Psyche probably wouldn't find out but I quickly shoved those thoughts out of my head not wanting to agree with them.

they thanked me with words before making it clear that my theory was right and they also intended to thank me in another way. Hecate started it, but things progressed quickly after that. it wasn't long before she had my dick in her mouth, while Tyche was eating her out. For the moment, Eros had paired off with the muse while Hebe was taking care of herself as she had at least two of her fingers in her pussy.

I was sure they weren't doing it just because of me though, they might have decided to involve me to thank me, but I got the impression they might have done it regardless. That night was interesting to say the least. I certainly hadn't expected to participate in an orgy, could I even call it that when there were only six people involved? Whatever I am anyway.

That would probably be the only time I would do anything like that, but I had enjoyed it. before we finished for the night I'd had sex with every one of them Including Eros. When he'd noticed I was hesitating to get with him he'd asked why he''d chuckled before saying that he and Psyche have an open relationship so they could both be with other people occasionally if they wanted to.

That made sense, and it didn't really surprise me considering what Eros is god of. It's been a few days since then and it seemed my life would continue to be eventful for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Apollo's POV  
For a while now I've been noticing that Percy has been acting a bit strange when I'm training him. I had my suspicions about why, but I doubted them. I had sometimes caught him staring at me, and sometimes also saw him blushing when we talked. He would also sometimes seem to zone out when I was trying to teach him something.  
I had been in enough romantic relationships to recognize when someone has romantic feelings for me, and I thought that might be why Percy was acting weird. I doubted that theory though because as far as I knew Percy was straight. As far as I'm aware, he has only ever been with women, and although I'm certainly not aphrodite I thought his sexuality was obvious. Now I was wondering if he might be bisexual and just hadn't come out to many people. I wasn't sure but maybe I would find out.  
I had been spending a lot of time with him since I had been training him ever since he became a god. Due to that I thought I had also developed romantic feelings for him. I certainly found him attractive, I had just never made a move because I thought he was straight. Now his training was coming to an end and I wouldn't see him as much once that was over. Now that I realised he might not be straight I knew that if I was going to make a move I should probably do it soon.  
I waited until he came for his next lesson, and once we had finished it Percy didn't leave right away, and I was about to speak when Percy spoke first.  
He said, "Apollo there's something I want to tell you,"  
He was silent for a few moments perhaps uncertain how to word his next statement. When he finally found the right words he admitted to having feelings for me and he was clearly hoping that I shared his feelings. I could have told him in words, but I decided to answer him in a different way. I leaned forward and kissed him, making it obvious that I have feelings for him as well. The kiss may not have lasted long but I think it was enough for Percy to realise how I felt about him.  
We stayed there for a while, talking and kissing some more. I was also slightly concerned, I knew that I had feelings for Percy, but due to all the failed relationships I've had in the past, I usually avoid committed long term relationships and just have one night stands or short relationships that don't last long. I wasn't sure I would be able to commit to one person, but I also didn't want to hurt percy by betraying him like that daughter of Athena did. I guess we would probably just have to talk about it and probably also take things slow. I wasn't sure how everyone else would react to our relationship, only time would reveal how it would turn out and, there was no point in worrying about something that might never even happen.

Percy's point of view  
Finally revealing my feelings to Apollo was kind of a relief. the fact that he seemed to share my feelings only made it better. I hoped that this could work out and we could stay together, but I was also slightly concerned about whether either of us were really ready to commit to one Person. I was already well aware of how Apollo usually spends his nights, and I have been doing basically the same thing ever since that first night with Lisa. Hopefully we would work through it and figure it out but for now we were just enjoying the moment we were currently sharing as our lips met once again.  
After I left Apollo's palace, I was happy, I admitted my feelings to him and he returned them. Now I knew that we could be together, and hopefully our relationship would work out. After I got back to my own Palace I was surprised by the sound of my cell phone ringing, I suspected who it was, and once I saw the screen I knew I was right. I answered it, "Hey Lisa, how are you doing?"  
"Fine,"  
"Are you sure?" I asked because she sounded nervous or worried I wasn't sure which, It might have been both. Either way I was concerned that something was wrong.  
"Can you come here right now?"  
"Yes, what's wrong?"  
"There's something I have to tell you,"  
"Okay, I'll be there soon, bye,"  
"Bye,"  
I hung up and then headed to Lisa's, concerned about what might be bothering her. I had some ideas for what that might be but I also could be totally wrong. I would find out soon regardless. Once I got to Lisa's apartment, she let me in, and it was soon after that when I found out what was bothering her. I asked "Lisa what's wrong?"  
She still seemed nervous, and hesitated at first before answering, ",Percy I'm pregnant,"  
"Are you sure,"  
It's not that I doubted her, I just wondered if she was completely sure.  
Instead of answering she started walking away, toward her bathroom. When she came back she held two pregnancy tests that both showed the same result, she was definitely pregnant.  
To be honest I wasn't too surprised considering the number of times we'd had sex. although we had tried to avoid this happening, clearly we had failed.  
l had mixed feelings about becoming a father, and I was kind of worried as well but I tried not to show it as I did my best to reassure her that everything would be okay.  
"I will do everything I can to help you," I promised her.  
My mind flashed to the fact that she still didn't know that I was actually a Greek god. Now that she was pregnant I knew I should probably tell her the truth. I wasn't sure about that though since not all mortals can handle knowing that everything from Greek mythology exists and I am one of the gods. I knew I wasn't going to tell her today though since she had enough on her mind without adding all that to the mix. She just learned for sure that she was pregnant. I was going to let her get used to that before saying anything about what I am and what that will mean for our child.

I will continue to visit her to help her, and perhaps eventually I will tell her the truth. I had mixed feelings about becoming a father, part of me was happy about it but I was also worried. A lot of questions were going through my head. what would our child look like, would they be a boy or a girl, would they look more like me or Lisa?  
I was also kind of hoping that none of the other women I'd had sex with would get pregnant but there isn't anything I could do to prevent it now. If any of them did I knew I would do everything I could to help them.  
For now I will do everything I can to help Lisa, and once our child is born I will do everything I can to keep her and our child safe, and so our child will have a decent childhood.  
Lisa and I talked for a while about the baby and what we would do now, I did my best to reassure her that everything would be okay. I had told her that she didn't have to go through with the pregnancy if she didn't want to, but she told me that she would have the baby. Of course I was happy about that, although I would have understood if she had chosen not to go through with the pregnancy.  
After we talked for a while, I returned to my palace. I hoped that Lisa was feeling better now that I had done my best to try and reassure her that everything will be alright. I will probably end up telling her the truth about what I am since I felt like she deserved to know it. I was just going to give her some more time until she feels better about all this. I just hope that she can handle it when I do tell her.

I knew that I should probably also eventually tell my parents that I am going to be a father. I wasn't going to do it just yet though. I was going to continue to visit Lisa often to help her as much as I can. My relationship with Lisa is a bit strange. A lot of our previous encounters ended in sex, but not all of them had. We could be in a room together without being all over each other. I also knew that I didn't have romantic feelings for her. I kind of saw her as a friend despite our many intimate encounters.  
For a while my days were spent visiting Lisa, going to my training with Apollo which included more than just training now that we knew about our feelings for each other. I also visited the demigod camps. Apollo and I had talked, and for now our relationship would be an open one, so I hadn't stopped seeing other people besides him. I'm sure that he hadn't stopped seeing other people either.  
I was okay with it for now. If we eventually decided we only wanted each other we would stop and would just be with each other. Since I found out about Lisa's pregnancy I was even more careful to avoid getting the women I was with pregnant. It did occur to me that I might already be too late to avoid that with Olivia. I didn't know if she was pregnant. she hadn't told me she was but it wouldn't surprise me much if she was. Regardless I eventually ended up telling Apollo that Lisa was pregnant.  
It happened during my final training session with him.  
I had kind of zoned out so I wasn't hearing what he was saying as my mind had wandered to Lisa and her pregnancy. It seemed Apollo noticed that I wasn't paying attention.  
"Percy!" he practically shouted.  
"What? Oh sorry Apollo," I said as I was snapped out of my reverie.  
"It's alright Percy, but is there something bothering you?"  
I hesitated, I couldn't lie but I also didn't really want to tell him the truth right now. He would find out at some point, I knew that, so I decided I should probably tell him now rather than him finding out by accident later on. Besides I doubted it would bother him considering Lisa getting pregnant had happened before he and I revealed our feelings for each other. and even if it hadn't I doubted it would bother him much considering we had an open relationship and it wouldn't really surprise me if he had fathered another child recently.  
So I came to the conclusion that my best option was to tell him.  
"I'm okay Apollo, but I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now,"  
"Like what, I can probably help you,"  
"I don't think you can, this is pretty personal,"  
Will you at least tell me what you're worried about?"  
"Okay fine, do you remember that night when I went with you and Hermes to that bar in New York?"  
"Yes, you left with that mortal and had sex with her,"  
my cheeks coloured slightly after his blunt statement. I replied, "Yeah well I was with her several more times after that, and I recently found out that she's pregnant, I guess I'm just worried about whether I can be a good father. Especially since I can't help her as much as I would like despite the fact that I'm not as restricted by the ancient laws as the rest of you are, "  
Apollo was silent for a few moments although he didn't seem too surprised by what I'd just told him. I was a bit concerned by how long it was taking him to respond to that. When he finally spoke again he said, "Percy if I know you as well as I think I do that child will be lucky to have you as their father. I'm sure you can be a good father despite not being able to be there for your child all the time. You shouldn't worry so much. I know you will do everything you can for your child and its mother, so leave the future to the fates and try to stop worrying,"  
I nodded although I wasn't sure how reassured I was. Despite that I knew worrying wasn't really accomplishing anything either, I needed to just push my worries aside and try to be the best father I could.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's point of view

I was at Lisa's and we were still absorbing the latest surprising news we had received. At her most recent doctors appointment she had found out that not only was she pregnant, but she was apparently pregnant with twins. Of course that news surprised us both but that didn't change the fact that I was going to do everything I could to help her. Especially now that I knew we would not just be having one child but two. I may not have romantic feelings for her, but I still care about her so I want her and our children to be safe. I also want our children to have a good childhood before they will most likely get dragged into the dangerous life of a demigod.

I still plan to tell Lisa about what I really am, but I'm probably going to put that off a little longer now that we had been shocked once again after learning that she would be having twins. I hadn't told my parents yet that I was going to be a father, I wasn't sure when I was going to do it either. I wasn't sure how they would react to that news, Apollo was the only person I had told, and I mainly told him because I knew he would know if I lied to him. What he had said after I told him had helped me though.

After I left Lisa's I returned to Olympus, and I was looking forward to the evening when Apollo and I would be going out. We had planned it yesterday. This would technically be our first date and considering I'd had a crush on him for years, I was happy about that. Especially since I had thought it was something that might never happen.

When it was time for us to go, I met Apollo at his palace. Smiling at me he asked, "'How are you doing today Percy?"

I replied, "Good Apollo," Although the news that Lisa would be having twins was still pretty fresh on my mind, and it was still sinking in for me that I was going to have two children. I tried to shove those thoughts out of my head for the moment and focus on the extremely hot god in front of me. We shared one quick kiss before we went to the restaurant we had chosen, down in New York. We walked into the building hand in hand not caring what anyone else thought about us. Once we were seated we ordered our food and once the waiter had walked away we began talking again.

Now that I wasn't having training with him anymore we had to find other ways to see each other. We weren't really having problems with that considering that although we are kind of busy we can still make enough time to see each other. We talked about what we had been doing since the last time we talked, not much had changed. before too long our food came and we stopped talking until the waiter left again.

After we finished eating, and paid the bill, we left again. Once we got back to Olympus we were holding hands and smiling at each other. I was happy that we were together now, even if we were still seeing other people, and not just each other. I kissed him again, and he returned it. We stayed like that until we had to separate for air.

Soon after that kiss our lips met once again.

If someone had asked me a couple years ago what I thought I would be doing now, I certainly wouldn't have guessed that I would be a god, much less that I would be dating Apollo or that I would be having twins with a woman that I didn't have romantic feelings for. My life has certainly changed a lot over the past few years. I'd gone from happy with Annabeth, to miserable after she betrayed me, to happy again now that I had moved on from her and found someone else.

A month went by as I continued to visit Lisa often, and also often went on dates with Apollo. I would still sometimes get with other people, but I wasn't doing it as much now that I had started dating Apollo. Today I decided that it is time I tell Lisa the truth about what I am and what that will mean for our children. I teleported to her apartment building, and went in. She let me into her apartment and then I said, "How are you doing?"

She replied, "I'm fine,"

"There's something I want to tell you, you should probably sit down for this,"

she seemed curious and sat down on her couch.

I sat down as well, knowing that it would probably take a while to explain everything that I intended to.

I started by asking her, "How much do you know about Greek mythology?"

"Not much, I remember learning about it in school, but I don't remember much of it. I think I remember the names of some of the gods and heroes, but not much else. Why? what does that have to do with you?"

I looked at her, "I brought it up because those gods are real, and I am one of them,"

"What! That's not possible,"

"It is very possible Lisa, I understand that it's hard for you to believe, but I'll prove it to you if I have to,"

she was staring at me, I wasn't sure what she was thinking, was she just having a hard time believing me, or did she think I was nuts? I didn't know yet so I continued trying to explain. I considered ways that I could use my powers to show her that I was telling the truth without freaking her out more than she probably already was.

I thought about a few ideas before settling on one. I knew it was getting close to dinner time, so I decided to use a power that all gods have, most of them just don't bother using it much. Hestia is known for using it the most , but she's not the only one who can.

Changing the subject for a moment I asked, "Do you want something to eat?

She was surprised by my sudden topic change, but she quickly got over it and seemed a bit relieved and agreed. I hesitated for a moment, but I knew I needed her to believe me if I was going to continue helping her, and keep her safe.

I made sure the mist wouldn't obscure what I was about to do, and then I willed a dish of what I knew was one of her favourite foods to appear in my hands, that food was Mac and cheese. Not the cheap stuff you make from a box, it was legitimately good mac and cheese. Anyway, I could tell she was shocked, because she seemed to be staring at the dish that had basically appeared out of nowhere. After a few moments she took the dish when I handed it to her. She was silent as she took a bite of the food. She was probably still trying to wrap her head around everything I had told her, as well as what I had just done.

I couldn't blame her for finding it all hard to believe. from what I knew about her she wasn't a religious person, so she didn't believe in any sort of higher power. I knew learning the truth about me would be hard for her to take in, but I thought she would be able to handle it. Right now I wasn't so sure.

As those thoughts were going through my head, she was still eating, perhaps not sure what to say yet. I also sat there in silence, kind of concerned about what she would say once she does speak up. I was hoping I hadn't freaked her out with everything I said, and how I tried to prove I was telling the truth. I wanted to continue helping her, and I might not be able to if she stops trusting me.

Lisa's POV

I was shocked when the man who I'd slept with multiple times claimed to be a Greek god. I mean, sure he was hot, I won't deny that, but gods aren't real. Certainly not the Greek gods. They were just stories from thousands of years ago that the people of the time used to explain things they didn't understand. Yet when he made a dish of one of my favourite foods appear out of seemingly nowhere, I started to think he might be telling the truth. I couldn't come up with any other explanation for how he had just done that.

I thought over everything he said as I ate the food. He said he had only become a god a couple years ago, before that he was a demigod, the child of a god and a mortal. I put the pieces together and realized that if he was telling the truth, our children would be demigods. He had also told me what he was supposedly the god of. I put another forkful of mac and cheese in my mouth as I considered everything he had said and done so far. I decided that as much as I wanted to deny it everything he told me had to be the truth. I told him, "I believe you, but why have I never seen any of the monsters or gods before now?"

He replied, "it's because there is something called the mist that prevents mortals from seeing things as they really are. Most mortals can't handle knowing the truth so we keep it hidden from them. I believed that you would be able to handle knowing the truth, and it seems I was right,"

I nodded, and to confirm what I already suspected I said, "So based on what you said, will our children be demigods?"

He nodded, "Yes Lisa, our children will be demigods. I will help you as much as I can when it comes to raising them, and do everything I can to keep you safe." He explained that eventually monsters would find our children, so they would eventually need to be trained to protect themselves. He also mentioned a summer camp where they could be trained once they are teens.

Honestly I was still wrapping my head around the fact that Percy was a god, but I was just thankful that he was going to continue to help me. Having twins, and then raising them wasn't going to be easy. It would have been hard enough to take care of one child but two would be even harder. I was still kind of worried to be honest since I wasn't sure I could be a good mother. Maybe with Percy's help I can do it.

Percy's Point of view

I was thankful that Lisa believed me since I wanted to be able to help her and our children once they are born. We talked for a little while after that, since now that she knew the truth, Lisa had many questions for me about my past and the gods in general. I answered some of them before it was time for me to leave again.

I went back to Olympus and I was a bit surprised when Apollo showed up. We didn't have anything planned for today, but we went inside my palace anyway to have some privacy. That's when things started to get heated. It started out with just kissing, but that quickly progressed to more. I don't think anyone knows about our relationship yet, I knew I hadn't told anyone,and as far as I knew Apollo hadn't either. It wouldn't really bother me if someone finds out, I really don't care anymore what everyone else thinks, I was happy with my life now, so if someone else disapproves of anything I've done I really don't care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy's POV**

I was visiting Camp Jupiter again, Everything seemed to be normal although I figured I should pay Olivia a visit. Sure we'd been spending plenty of time together since I'd first met her, but I hadn't seen her yet this week and I hadn't been seeing her as much, ever since I started dating Apollo. When I went to her apartment in New Rome, I knocked on the door and she let me come in. She said, "Percy, I wanted to contact you, I just wasn't sure how. There's something I need to tell you,"

I had my suspicions about what she might be about to say, but I just replied, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant,"

To be honest, I wasn't that surprised, it had occurred to me that she might get pregnant considering the number of times we'd had sex. Now I just told her that I would help her as much as I could. I won't really have to worry so much about keeping her and our child safe since she was already in a camp full of well-trained demigods and legacies. Not to mention that she was also well trained since she was a legion veteran and she had spent most of her life in the camp.

There was certainly more to her than just good looks. She kind of reminded me of Piper since she didn't seem to be focused on her looks despite being a daughter of the love goddess, and she trained just like any other demigod.

From what I knew about her she could use just about any weapon, one of the exceptions being a bow and arrows, but that's just because Romans don't use archery as much as the Greeks. If she practiced using one enough I was sure she could be an archer as well.

For a moment my mind wandered to the other women I'd been with besides Olivia and Lisa. Although I knew that there was a chance that they could get pregnant as well, I kind of doubted it since I hadn't been with any of them as often as I had Lisa and Olivia. Most of them had been one night stands that I hadn't gone back to. That's why I thought it was less likely that they would get pregnant. Regardless only time would reveal if I was right or not.

I was just hoping that no one else found out about how I'd been spending some of my free time. Sure the other gods were probably worse than I was, but I just preferred to keep my private life Private.

A few days later I got up early in the morning. If you're wondering why, well, it's because I was going to meet Apollo before he leaves to drive his chariot. gods don't need to sleep as much as mortals do anyway. So getting up earlier than usual wasn't even that annoying for me now.

When I arrived at Apollo's palace, he was already outside of it standing beside his chariot which was in its Maserati form. "Good morning Percy," Apollo said cheerfully once he saw me.

"Good morning Apollo," I replied.

I had my suspicions about what Apollo was planning and I would find out soon enough if they were right or not. I was happy to see him, and I kissed him passionately. After we separated we were smiling at each other.

"Why did you ask me to come here so early Apollo?" I asked despite already having a guess for the answer.

Instead of answering he also asked a question, "Do you want to come with me?" he asked, pointing at his car.

"Sure," I replied, deciding that I didn't really have anywhere else I needed to be, and of course I enjoy spending time with Apollo. I wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to have some time alone with him even if we are just driving in his car. I'm rather busy these days so it is sometimes hard to find time to be with Apollo. I also probably won't have to worry about the chariot crashing because Apollo would be driving this time.

We got into the car and we had a good time as we flew in his chariot. We talked and kissed occasionally although, for the most part, I allowed him to mainly focus on his driving. At one point he asked me how I was doing since he had noticed that I'd had a lot on my mind recently. I told him I was alright, It wasn't a lie, it was just that the fact that I had already fathered three children was a lot to get used to.

I tried not to dwell on that and just enjoyed my time with Apollo. After we got back to Olympus we went into his palace. We had some Nectar and Ambrosia, and then went and sat down and started watching Hephaestus TV, although we ended up paying more attention to each other than the TV. After a while, Apollo shut it off, and by then we had other ideas for what we would do next. our lips quickly met once again in a passionate kiss. I love him, I know I do, but I also think I'm happy with us having an open relationship, at least for now anyway. It doesn't bother me that he's probably with someone else when we aren't together, that's partially because I am usually with someone else as well.

Our passionate kiss quickly became a heated make-out session and from there, things only got more heated. We ended up in his bed and we only stopped kissing long enough to remove each other's clothes. When it comes to sex I usually prefer to be the one in control, but with Apollo I let him take control as he continued to touch and kiss me until it was time to take things even further. It wasn't long before he began thrusting his dick in my ass.

As he continued I enjoyed every second of it but our time together eventually got interrupted as Hermes showed up for some reason. Apollo and I could both sense his presence outside the palace. That was when Apollo said, "Oh crap I told him we could hang out tonight didn't I?"

I replied, "I don't know what you said, but would you mind asking him to leave,"

I was a little annoyed since I had been near climaxing when we noticed Hermes' presence outside.

A little annoyed himself, Apollo got up to talk to Hermes to reschedule whatever they had planned.

He used his powers to quickly put his clothes back on and for a moment I had a clear view of his muscular naked body.

**Apollo's pov**

I can't believe that I completely forgot about the plans I'd made with Hermes, we would have just been hanging out as friends If I had gone with him, but I guess I had just been so caught up in everything I was doing with Percy that I forgot I had made some other plans for tonight. Still Kind of Irritated, I approached my front door. Trying to hide my annoyance, I said, "Hey Hermes, I think I have to reschedule our plans for tonight,"

"Okay, who are you with tonight then? one of the muses? Eros? A nymph? Some other minor god or goddess?"

Hermes wasn't stupid, he'd figured out what I had probably been doing, and under different circumstances, I might have told him who I was with, but I didn't really want to tell anyone until I was sure that Percy was okay with the other gods finding out.

I simply replied, "No, none of those,"

Hermes shrugged before saying, "Perhaps tomorrow night then,"

I replied, "Sure,"

moments afterward Hermes Left and I quickly returned to Percy and we continued where we'd left off.

We continued for a while. It had been the first time that Percy and I had sex with each other, so that was another reason why I was a bit annoyed when we were interrupted. I was sure we had both been with other people recently but that didn't really matter, tonight was just for us.

After we'd finished we simply laid in bed facing each other. His green eyes met my blue ones and he smiled at me before saying, "I love you, Apollo,"

I replied, "I love you too Percy," I kissed him one last time and not long after we fell asleep.

The next morning I suddenly jerked awake, and I wasn't sure why until I realized Artemis had been calling for my help. In my mind, I heard her saying that Thalia had been seriously injured to the point that her injuries were beyond Artemis's power to heal. It seems my sudden awakening had woken Percy as I saw him stirring before he opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes for a moment before noticing that I was getting ready to leave. "What's going on? What time is it?" He asked, confusion evident on his face.

I replied, "Artemis was calling for my help, the hunters were attacked last night and Thalia was badly injured, and it's four-thirty in the morning. "

Percy's eyes widened, he was obviously concerned for his friend. Despite that, he commented, "Why do we keep getting interrupted?"

"I don't know Percy," I admitted, a bit amused.

Percy was already getting up, he used his powers to clean himself and summoned fresh clothes. He said, "I'll come with you,"

I didn't argue, I knew that he and Thalia were close friends so it was understandable that he would be concerned about her.

Once we were ready to go I told Percy where Artemis had said the Hunters were camped and we teleported there.

**Percy's POV **

We immediately started walking into the camp, and I could clearly see that the hunters weren't too happy to see us. Artemis reminded them to be respectful since we are gods after all. Some of the girls who had been in the hunt for a while seemed to recognize us both and they seemed to like me more than Apollo, although they weren't particularly fond of either of us. As Apollo was headed to the medical tent as Artemis Approached me. she said, "I did not expect you to come with him Perseus,"

I replied, "Well, Apollo told me about what happened to Thalia, and since she is my friend, I wanted to see her and make sure she will be okay,".

Artemis shrugged and we also headed toward the medical tent to see how Thalia was doing.

before we reached it though Artemis said, "I hope my brother hasn't been a bad influence on you Perseus, I know it was mainly him who trained you. I would be disappointed if the one man who I respect no longer deserves it,"

Doing my best to hide how I've changed I said, "No, Everything is fine, I'm just the same guy I was when I became a god, just happier since I've moved on from Annabeth,"

Artemis eyed me skeptically for a moment, but since she had no way of proving that I was lying she simply let it go and we entered the medical tent where Apollo was working to try and help Thalia.


End file.
